A Day In The Life Of A Fire Nation Boy
by nixcluster
Summary: Jono's life was normal for a boy in the fire nation,School and training.  But when a tragedy happens jono's life is thrown into chaos, Who will he meet and how will he survive?.  Kataang and toph/oc eventually. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: As much as i wish i did. i dont own Avatar: the last airbender or any of the character's in this story besides Jono.**

The Life of a Fire Nation Boy

Chapter 1: The lull before the storm

"Jono, time to wake up for class," A woman's voice called out.

The boy tossed and turned in bed slowly opening his eyes."Yeah yeah I'm up," he yelled back and yawned. Jono slowly sat up in his bead and stretched his arms.

_Another boring day in the fire nation,_ he thought as he slowly stood got up. Jono then walked over to his cupboard and opened the door.

He had three sets of school uniforms and some other casual clothes. Naturally he picked his school uniform out of the cupboard and closed it. He went over to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and quickly showered. After dressing himself appropriately he walked over to the mirror and combed his hair while scrutinizing his face.

Jono wasn't an ugly kid; he was actually what some girls would call cute for a 16 year old, with long blonde hair blue eyes and what some more girls would call a cute smile. But what nobody knew about him was his strength. He had been trained by his father for many years of his life how to fight and how to ignore pain. He wasn't built, but his agility, stamina, and speed made up for that tenfold. He was also a master of the blade and anything else sharp; another thing he had his father to thank for.

Sadly though, he wasn't a bender like his father but that didn't matter to him. It did however matter for his social life because he went to a school where all the girls dated the hot popular benders.

After deciding he liked the way his hair was he walked over to his bed and picked up the bag from beside his desk and walked out of his room to greet his family.

"Hurry up son your already late!" his mom said to him as he sat down at a chair in the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Jono asked already knowing the answer.

"He got called in early to work again," his mom said.

Jono's dad was a Fire Nation General. He always had to leave for work at all times of the day, or night, to do things to help the war.

"No surprise there," Jono grumbled in his usual monotone voice.

"You know your father is a crucial factor to the war. If it weren't for him we wouldn't be here," his mother said slightly angry at her son's tone.

"I know mom," Jono said back, he was sick of the same old argument. In truth Jono never saw much of his father... Well he never saw much of anyone really.

After finishing his breakfast his mother had made for him, he got up and walked out the door for school. Unlike most families Jono's parent's didn't believe in saying "I love you" and "have a good day" every day. They knew these things already so why bother saying them all the time?

Jono also only lived close to the school which was good and bad. Good in the sense that he could run home and get things whenever he needed them and bad because his mother could see him from home when he was outside. He walked through the front gates just as the bell rang which was normal for him. He lived close so why did he need to be there early. He walked in the front doors of school ignoring everyone as usual and went into his first class for the day.

School passed as boring as ever for Jono. At lunch he sat quietly on the steps of the front door watching as all the "cute" and "pretty" girls flirted and played with the fire bending boys. At times Jono wished he was a fire bender and at times he was happy he wasn't.

_Having a girlfriend would be nice_, he thought to himself but he quickly dismissed the thought realizing that a girlfriend would get in the way of his studies.

But the more he thought about it…the more Jono wanted the feeling of holding someone. He really wished he had someone to cuddle with at night when he went to sleep. It made him slightly sad to think about but he brushed his tangent thoughts aside as the bell rang for class. Little did he know when he got home tonight his life would never be the same.

**Author's note**

**Ok so This is my first fanfiction in a looong time and i didnt even finish my last one. So I would like some feedback please. Also i know this chapter is a little bit dull but The next chapter will be interesting**

**ALSO! Whoever can guess this quote first will have their name mentioned in the next chapter.**

**I LOVEDED YOU PIGGY! I LOVEDED YOUUUUUUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Avatar:the last airbender Or do i own the character's from it**

Chapter 2 The storm

"Last class of school finally," Jono said to himself. He was eager to get home. The class before this one he had been given a message that his father would be home tonight and he couldn't wait. He was going to get to try out his new sword.

_This class will never end!_ he thought twitching his thumbs and fidgeting with his pen. He looked up and realized that a couple of girls were looking at him. When he caught them looking they turned away and started whispering to each other. Jono was puzzled.

_What the hell is going on_? He asked himself, _No girl ever even notices my existence…_" he decided he would approach them later and ask them why they were looking and whispering at him.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day and Jono packed up his things and left the class. On the way out he realized something.

_What is this is a prank and there trying to draw me into something?_ he thought but decided to brush off the girls and turned to head out the gate in anticipation for being home.

"Hey you Jono!" a voice called. He turned around to see one of the girls that were whispering about him.

"You're Jono yeah?" One girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair asked.

"Y-yeah," Jono answered back rather shyly.

"A group of guys came looking for you in my class earlier today. They said they needed to talk to you. They looked mean…" she said looking a little concerned but also curious.

Jono was puzzled, _People looking for me what the hell did I do_?

"I think they were military," she continued watching the puzzlement play across his face.

He then relaxed and smiled, "Ah I see…that's okay probably my dad sending someone to get me. Thanks," he said.

The girl then smiled. "You know my friend thinks you kinda cute," she said slightly blushing with her eyes averted. Jono's own blush lightened his cheeks as he suspected she meant herself.

"Um…okay, tell her I said hi then. I really gotta go," he said turning to leave.

"Oh…okay... bye…" she frowned slightly but waved and walked away.

Jono walked out the front of the school his mind whirling around inside his head. _Well this was odd. Why would dad send someone to get me when the school is so close?_ He thought as he walked the short distance home.

He opened the door of his home, "Mom I'm home!" he called out.

"Hmm mustn't be anyone..." he started but stopped when he saw something that would scar him for the rest of his life.

His mother laid on the ground a dagger sticking out of her back with a pool of blood lining her body. His breathing increased as he took in the scene until he spied a note lying just outside her body. He picked up the note and read it.

Dear General,

Your ignorance and lack of respect for the Firelord and his army has caused us to get rather angry with you. The murdering of your wife and son might teach you a lesson to respect us.

Jono dropped the note in pure shock, terror, and anger. He ran into his room as fast as he could only to find that all his belongings had been burnt, and some things taken.

"Did they find it!" Jono said to himself panicking as he went into his cupboard and reached at the left side wall. A compartment came off the wall and inside were Jono's weapons and a backpack with travel gear. He grabbed all of his stuff and ran back into the next room, looking one last time at his dead mother.

Tears now rolling down his face as he threw open the door and ran. He knew that whoever had killed his mom was now after him and would hunt him until they killed him. He had to get out of the town and possibly out of the Fire Nation. Running at full speed he stopped a few blocks short of the gate.

_Wait a sec if this is the military there gonna expect me to go to the gate._ He thought to himself.

He then remembered an old tunnel he found that headed underneath the wall when he was young. So he headed west to the very edge of the wall. The hole he once found was now underwater and a channel had been built. But he could still see the hole under the water. He jumped into the channel and held his breath, sinking under water and swimming through the hole.

When he thought he couldn't make it and was going to drown he appeared at the other side. Hopping out of the water he took a moment to catch his breath before he started running. He didn't care where he was going he just ran as fast as he could towards nowhere. He ran and ran and ran and ran for hours until he stopped exhausted. He collapsed to the ground and started crying. He lay there on the side of the road crying and cried himself to sleep just as a storm was setting in.

A young woman and her husband were travelling from the Fire Nation capital back to Shu Jing bickering at each other while the heavy rain poured down on their horse and cart.

"Did we really have to buy all this food? We have enough to feed the entire military and did we have to go out in the rain?" the husband argued.

"Yes we did. You never know when we will have unexpected guests," the woman said back smiling and winking.

"You've been saying that for the last 6 years and yet we rarely have unexpected guests," he grumbled at her playful nature, "We're wasting my hard earned money on food we don't even need…"

"What about that time when..." the woman started.

"What's that over there?" the man pointed to a dark object lying on the side of the road in the rain.

"I don't care what it is you listen to me when I'm talking to you," the woman argued, slightly perturbed that he cut her off, before being cut off again.

"It looks... like... a boy!" the man said surprised.

"I don't... wait a boy? What's he doing out here in the rain?" the woman was surprised as they got closer revealing that the husband had been right.

"Oh my goodness that boy is drenched and it looks like he's passed out. Quickly Lee! Go and get the poor thing!" she exclaimed looking at the boy lying on the side of the road and pushing her husband out.

"Maybe buying all this food wasn't such a bad idea honey," Lee said as he got out of the wagon and went over to the boy. She smiled at his admittance; she had won the argument again. Lee then picked up the boy and placed him in the back of the wagon.

"He'll be safe back there but we need to get him home fast he's freezing and he could already have gotten a cold," Lee said as he grabbed onto the reins of the horse and whipped them. The horses took off at a gallop and headed along the road.

"Will he be okay?" the woman asked concerned for the boy as she placed a dry blanket over him to help keep him warm.

"If we can get him home and warmed up yes," Lee said, "I believe in your healing skills." She smiled as he kissed her hand.

After twenty minutes they reached their home in Shu Jing and took the boy inside.

"Tiya! Come here we need you," Lee called out as he placed the boy on the couch by the fire.

A sixteen year old girl with dark raven black hair and deep emerald eyes came out of her room was shocked when seeing the boy.

"Go and run a hot bath," Lee said to his daughter.

"I was just about to have one…I already have the water in," Tiya said staring.

Lee picked the boy up again and put him into the hot water, clothes and all.

"Dad why did you do that? And who is this guy?" Tiya asked.

"I don't know we found him on the side of the road a few kilometers outside of the city in the rain. He's freezing and we needed to warm him up," he answered.

"Then why didn't you just dry his clothes?" she asked a little confused.

"Drying his clothes wouldn't warm him up as fast as a hot bath honey," Lee answered smiling at her.

After he felt the boy was warm enough Lee lifted him out of the water and fire bended his cloths dry.

"Tiya do you mind the boy using the spare bed in your room tonight. Your room is the warmest in the house?" Lee asked.

"Of course not dad!" Tiya said back instantly and happy to be sharing a room with a cute boy.

Lee quirked a brow at his daughter then shrugged it off carrying the boy up to her room placing him in the spare bed.

"Ok let him rest for a while he should wake up shortly," Lee said walking back out.

"Ok dad I will," Tiya said studying the boy one last time and then leaving the room.

**Author's note**

**Poor jono :( Kid dosent know what to do**

**Anyway's Ill update as to who wins that little comment thingy when someone actually does xD**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do own avatar. Just joking xD I dont own avatar: the last airbender or the character's in the show**

Chapter 3: Escape

In his mind, all he could see was her…his mother lying on the floor with that knife in her back. A million other things were also racing through his head. Should he have left? Was she still alive? His father? Then that note. Was it really the Fire Nation military? What the hell did his father do to piss them off so bad? Should he have searched for his father? All these things whizzed through his mind a million miles an hour, waking him from his dream.

Jono jolted awake and rubbed his eyes before looking around. Was last night a dream and if it was where the hell was he? As he looked around he could tell this was clearly a girl's bedroom.

"Finally you're awake," Tiya said sitting on the end of her bed.

Jono jumped a bit when he saw her, _Why the hell didn't I see her before_! He instantly went to grab his dagger which wasn't there.

"Don't freak out your weapon's are on the desk over there," she said jerking her thumb towards a study desk that had his weapons and backpack on it.

"Who- who are you?" Jono asked looking at the girl.

She was stunning; her hair as dark as night, her eyes greener than spring grass and, her face…he'd never seen anyone more beautiful. Jono wanted to scoop this girl up and kiss her then and there, but he knew his shyness wouldn't let him.

"I'm Tiya and who are you?" she said smiling as she watched him look her up and down.

"I-I'm Jono," he said blushing slightly.

Tiya noticed and blushed herself. She thought the boy was kinda cute.

"Where am I?" he asked happy that his initial stuttering shock was not over.

"Oh you're in Shu Jing," Tiya looking slightly puzzled for a second and then returning to a normal expression.

"Shu Jing! How the hell did I get here?" Jono exclaimed.

"Well my dad said he found you on the side of the road. You tell me," Tiya answered more curious than ever.

Jono sunk back into the bed. "So it is true…" he sighed softly to himself as tears slowly dripped from his eyes.

"Hey…hey…don't cry now. What happened to you?" Tiya stood up from her bed and sat next to him.

"I-I don't know exactly. I was coming home from school and I remember walking in the door and seeing my mother..."Jono's tears came more freely now.

Tiya feeling sorry for the boy realizing what had happened to him leaned over and hugged him.

"Shhhhhh it will be okay," she said to him as she slowly stroked his head with her hand.

Jono after slowly calming down wiped the tear away from his eyes and stayed still enjoying her tender embrace.

_Ignore pain_ Jono mentally chanted. After another few moments he put the pain aside. He knew he had to get out of there since the man was probably still looking for him so he stood up much to Tiya's dismay.

"I need to go. By being here I put you and your family in danger," he whispered.

"But you can't leave yet. My parents aren't even home yet. They wanted to talk to you and ask about you when they got home," Tiya stressed not wanting him to leave for her parents but also for herself.

"I'm sorry but the longer I'm here the more I put you and your family in danger," Jono said seriously looking at her pleading eyes. He decided to take a small risk as he leaned over and kissed Tiya lightly on the cheek. She blushed a dark pink.

Jono then grabbed his stuff off the desk and left.

After getting over the reaction of the kiss she stood up and ran to the front door, "Wait…please!" she called but as she looked out the door, he was gone.

Jono had hidden from Tiya and slowly crept away when the door closed. He headed towards the main part of the town with a hood over his head to protect his identity. In his backpack were a few silver coins so that he could buy a map of the Fire Nation and find a way to the Earth Kingdom. He didn't know any bending, and in this case it was a blessing for him. He could blend in with anyone. As he walked up to a local trader and bought the map he needed and glanced around making sure nobody was watching him. Next stop was the local food market where he bought some bread and other supplies. After he had everything he needed he left the city and found a nice quiet place he could study the map.

He looked closely at the map. "If I can get to Fire Fountain City then I can get a boat south. And if I can climb up the mountain ranges I can get to the abandoned Air Temple. I can lay low there for a few years. The boy thought and smiled for the first time in a few days," he mumbled to himself.

"HEY YOU!" a guard screamed out at the boy.

"Ahh shit! Just when things were starting to go good for me," Jono yelled jumping up and drawing the blade from his back.

Jono could tell these guys were benders so he charged in quickly, which would look foolish to those who would be watching and it did to the guards. The first smiled and threw fireballs at him, but he quickly rolled on the ground dodging them then stabbed him in the stomach.

The injured guard's partner threw another fireball at him which he easily dodged again. Jono stabbed the other guard in the same spot. Both were down.

_Well there go my chances of leaving peacefully,_ he thought to himself.

He quickly searched the body's finding some gold pieces and some other things he didn't need and then took off towards Fire Fountain City.

**AN: decided to add names in bold to the top of each paragraph to help people understand which character I'm talking about.**

**Focusing on Tiya**

"How could you let this happen Tiya? You were supposed to keep him here until he got home!" Lee yelled.

"What choice did I have? I didn't know he was a wanted criminal!" Tiya yelled back.

"Doesn't matter I gave you instructions and you didn't follow through," Lee yelled back.

"Maybe I didn't want the poor kid who just had his mother killed thrown in a prison cell!" Tiya yelled back instantly regretting what she said.

Lee's anger only grew, "I'm sure you and your feminine ways could've figured out a way to make him stay…" Lee grumbled not expecting her to hear him.

"I'm not a whore Dad!" Tiya yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"I saw the way you were eyeing him!" he retorted.

She gasped suddenly feeling very dirty and unappreciated, "Goodbye," she stated simply before running out the door putting a long heavy cloak on while she ran.

Lee turned around from the door only to be met with stinging slap to the face.

"How dare you," his wife accused.

"I didn't mean it…" he tried apologizing.

"Whether he's guilty as accused or not what you said to her was wrong. Bring my little girl back home," she turned away from him and slammed their bedroom door.

Tiya angrily stomped her way into town and sat down at a park bench.

"Jono where did you go?" she said to herself.

**Jono**

He was at the top of the hill headed south towards Fire Fountain City overlooking Shu Jing. And far in the distance he could see the outskirts of home. He looked away trying to shake the thought from his head.

"No point dwelling on the past now. I need to move on…" he reminded his wavering emotions.

He turned towards the road and started walking, and thinking to himself, _Alright so I have my tent, some food to last me until I reach a small village on the way and thanks to those guards I have some gold to work with._

**Tiya**

Tiya sitting on the park bench sobbing looked up at the hills wondering how far she could get by herself. Then she saw him on top of the hill looking back at the city. It was only for a second but she knew it was him so she quickly jumped off the bench and headed towards him.

**Jono**

After a good few hours walking after his afternoon wake up at Tiya's home, Jono decided to make camp and get a good night's sleep so he could travel more in the morning. He reached into his backpack and grabbed the components for his tent and walked a few meters off the road and set it up so it was hidden from the road. After setting up the tent and getting some wood for the fire Jono was exhausted.

"Well I didn't sleep all that much last night so I guess it makes sense," he told himself.

He was just about to retire when he heard distant footsteps approaching him. Out of reflex he drew his sword waiting to see who it was that was coming towards him.

"Jono!" A female voice shouted that he recognized it instantly.

_Goddamn it Tiya what did I tell you!_ Jono thought as the black haired girl came into view.

"Hey…I need…to talk to..." Tiya gasped as she approached Jono clearly out of breath.

"Tiya what the hell are you doing here? I told you that I didn't want you around. I'm in a lot of trouble and I don't want to put your family in danger," He said firmly.

"My dad...I kinda ran out…" Tiya said lowering her head to the floor a little shy and ashamed.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I was supposed to keep you at home until they got back, so they could talk to you. Then he said I didn't try hard enough and that I should have tried to…" she began crying again.

A wave of guilt instantly hit Jono as he understood her hidden meaning; "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No I don't…I don't know what to do Jono I can't live on the streets or else I'll become what he was going to accuse me of!" Tiya sobbed even harder.

Now it was jono's turn to comfort her as he hugged her closely.

"I know we only just met but you seem to know how to live like this and I don't and I'm really scared and I'm..." Tiya said in between sobs.

"Shhhh its okay. This is my fault so you can stay with me until we find you somewhere safe," Jono said still hugging her.

Tiya's eyes shone wide. "Really you will take care of me?" Tiya asked looking up at him with a shimmer of hope.

"Yes of course. But you need supplies I barely have enough for myself," Jono said reacting to her small smile with his own.

Tiya smiled "I already got supplies," she said holding up a bag full of food.

"What about a tent and blankets?" he asked knowing there wasn't one in that small pack.

Tiya's smile faded as she looked down, "Oh I forgot about that."

Jono sighed, "Well looks like we will have to share until we find you a tent and some sleeping stuff."

Tiya instantly blushed at the idea of them sleeping under the same tent and even in the same sleeping bag. The more she thought about it the more she blushed.

Naturally Jono noticed this and laughed, "Get your mind out of the gutter and I'll cook us some food," he said smirking at her.

Tiya came out of her phase. "Sorry."

Jono smiled one again and went over to the small fire he had made, if you could call it a fire as Jono had barely anything to work with at the time.

Tiya also went over to the fire and used her bending to make the flames stronger and better.

"Why didn't you just use fire bending to make the flames bigger?" Tiya asked.

"I'm not a bender," Jono replied solemnly.

"Oh," Tiya replied not meeting his eyes.

The night was spent with Tiya and Jono chatting while he was cooking food. After dinner was finished they sat up for a few minutes longer.

"So you have lived here all your life?" Tiya asked.

"Yea I have but naturally I can't now. My plan is to head to the Air Temple ruins to lay low for a while," Jono said.

"How long is a while?" she asked.

"A few years maybe," he replied while slowly sipping on a cup of tea he had made.

"What?" Tiya exclaimed shocked.

"I have to let things die down here for a while before I do anything" he told her.

"That's so long though how are we gonna get food?" Tiya asked then realized what she said and blushed.

Jono chuckled at her, "So your plan is to come with me then?" He teased.

Tiya blushed more, "Well... yea I mean you're the guy that's taking care of me…right?" Tiya awkwardly replied.

"So you're planning on staying at least two years with me in the Air Temple with only one tent," He said with a smirk on his face making Tiya blush even harder.

Jono laughed at her embarrassment when she didn't reply and stood up.

"Well I'm going to go get some sleep I would do the same if I were you. We have a long way to walk tomorrow," he said offering her a hand up.

"Uhhh...okay sure," Tiya said nervously standing up.

Jono realized why she was nervous. "Look Tiya I just met you today and you are a beautiful girl but I'm not that kind of guy. I'm only doing this because we don't have a second tent," Jono told her.

"I know that," she said as if it was common knowledge. "It's just the idea of sleeping in the same bed... with a guy…" she said looking away.

"Well we don't really have a choice in the matter do we since we don't have extra stuff," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jono I understand and its okay. It will feel a bit awkward but at least it'll be warmer this way…right?" Tiya said following him into the tent.

Jono sighed then smiled, "Well you're right so…" he crawled under the sheets then looked at her expectantly.

"I'll wait until you're asleep first then I'll come in…less awkward…" she said shifting her feet.

Jono simply nodded and within a few minutes he fell asleep.

Tiya yawned and decided since he was soundly asleep she could crawl in next to him. She took a moment to stare at his peaceful face; he wore the same expression as when she first saw him. His mouth was slightly open and she had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke his soft lips. Her hand went instantly to her cheek where he had kissed her and she longed for more of his tender touch. Instead she resisted and fell asleep soundly next to him comforted by his presence.

**Author's note**

**Ok i realise i probaly made a few spelling error's in this And that my english isn't the best But This is my first proper fanfiction and im not really sure what im doing**

**So please no harsh review's saying my story sucks due to bad grammed and spelling Or anything negative for that matter**

**I would however Really appreciate any constructive cristism You guys/girls may have for me and any idea's are also helpful :)**

**But please no ridicoulously harsh review's about my dodgey spelling and grammer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I dont own avatar: the last airbender Or any character's associated with the show *sniff***

Chapter 4: Departure

Tiya was first to wake up the next morning and as soon as she did she started blushing like mad and smiling. During the night Jono had put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Does this mean he likes me?" Tiya said and giggled to herself quietly.

Not wanting to break the closeness between them Tiya decided to try and fall back asleep. As she shifted positions Jono's arm involuntarily rubbed her stomach. Tiya smiled herself feeling more protected than she ever had as she fell back asleep.

A few hours later Jono opened his eyes and realized where his arm was. He smiled, _If she had woke up first she would have been blushing like mad._ Rather than lay there all day Jono slowly got up so he wouldn't disturb Tiya and went outside.

The fire they had made was now just coals that were cold. "Add a little more wood to make a cup of tea…should light up easily," He mumbled to himself. He grabbed the teabags from his backpack and his little kettle and made up some tea.

While sipping his tea he looked over towards Tiya and started thinking. _Ok I can't lie to myself I really do like this girl. I just…she's innocent; if she comes with me that guy will probably hurt her too. Then I really couldn't live with myself. I need to try to get her to go home; hopefully her parents will forgive her…_ He took another sip of tea and watched Tiya sleep. _But she's beautiful. She actually cares and…_ He cut himself off, _is this even the time to be thinking about this? No definitely not I need to worry about getting safe first._ After finishing his tea he ran his hands through his hair and packed up the rest of the camp in silence. Once he finished he nudged her shoulder gently.

"Wake up Tiya," he said slowly shaking her.

Tiya groaned slightly and opened her eyes. After a few seconds she remembered waking up earlier and finding Jono's arm around her and started blushing.

Jono just smiled at her, "Come on get up, we need to get moving," he said calmly to her.

"Okay," she said in a quiet tired voice and slowly got up.

Jono then packed up the tent and put it back into his backpack while Tiya made herself a cup of tea and watched him.

_I wonder how he felt when he found his arm around me this morning,_ Tiya thought to herself blushing at the memory.

"Jeez do you ever not blush," Jono teased noticing her making Tiya blush harder and look away.

He just smiled, _I'm gonna have fun teasing this girl,_ he thought to himself mischievously.

After packing up the rest of the stuff they left towards Fire Fountain City.

A few hours passed and Tiya's legs were getting tired, "Can we stop for five minutes?" She asked.

"Yes but make it quick I am kinda on the run here," He winked at her.

Tiya giggled and dropped to the ground taking the weight off her feet.

"Jeez the way you're going I'll have to carry you all the way there," Jono said causing watching her face flush from her own embarrassment and her weary body.

They kept walking after their break ended until they reach their half way point three hours later. Luckily there weren't any wanted posters up of Jono so he knew that he wouldn't be recognized in this town. He went to the market and bought an extra tent and some more sleeping gear, and topped up his food supply.

Tiya on the other hand went and bought some clothes for herself.

"Maybe if I wear these Jono will think I look prettier," Tiya said to herself as she went through the clothes finding things that she thought he would like.

After a little while they met up at the gate that lead towards Fire Fountain City.

"Hey look I wonder how much those are?" Tiya said looking over at two ostrich horses that were in a field at a stable on the outskirts of the city.

"Hmm well they would be better than walking," Jono said walking into the store.

"Can I help you?" the ranch owner said greeting his customers.

"Hey there how much for the ostrich horses outside?" Jono asked.

"They're 50 gold each son," the man said smiling.

Jono looked at Tiya "I only have enough for one."

"That's all we need isn't it? I mean we have been sharing everything else," Tiya said effectively not blushing at her slightly provocative comment.

"How much for one of them with a two-person saddle?" Jono asked.

"For you my boy 60 gold," The man said smiling.

"I have the 10 gold Jono," Tiya said smiling.

"We'll take it," Jono said handing the gold to the man.

"Okay I'll go out back and get her ready for you," the man smiled heading out the back door.

Jono and Tiya left the shop and waited out the front.

The ranch owner came around a few minutes later with an ostrich horse saddled and ready to go.

"Also a bale of hay and some water free of charge," the man said smiling at the two he assumed lovers.

"Thank you," Tiya and Jono said bowing in respect to the man.

"You two make a rather cute couple," a woman said coming out of the shop causing Tiya to blush madly.

"We're not a couple yet," Jono said quickly fighting down his own blush this time.

Tiya glanced at Jono and smiled to herself, _Did he just say what I think he said._

"Oh I see well then good luck to you," the woman said smiling a little.

Tiya and Jono both bowed in respect and then rode off.

"Finally a way we can travel where my feet don't hurt," Tiya said smiling as they were traveled.

"Yeah we should be able to get there by this afternoon at this speed," Jono said smiling as well.

They traveled for half a day along the road finally making it to the city. Jono rode the ostrich horse to the docks and stopped.

"So what's our plan now?" Tiya asked curious.

"Well I plan to get a boat from here to the mountain range of the Air Temple," he said with a little hesitation.

"You mean we," She said smiling.

"No…I mean me," he said getting off the ostrich horse.

"What? But you said…" Tiya said tears began to slowly stream down her cheeks.

"Look Tiya," he helped her off but held onto her hands, "I like you I really do. But the only reason I brought you along is because I felt bad about you getting kicked out of home. But I saw a poster earlier in that small town we stopped in…your parent's were looking for you," he pulled her into his chest embracing her.

Tiya's tears were now a steady stream as a few sobs escaped her.

"I'm sorry Tiya. I don't want to drag you into this any more than I have. I'm being hunted by someone I don't even know who and I can't get you involved. Please go home, where I know you can be safe," Jono pleaded handing her the reins of the ostrich horse.

"No I won't go home I want to come with you," Tiya stubbornly said holding onto his shirt.

"Tiya if something happened to you…that happened to my mom, I'd never forgive myself," his own tears began fall.

"I'll gladly take that risk," she whispered fervently against his chest.

His heart constricted, he hadn't felt this kind of pure emotion since…ever. He knew his mother loved him even if she didn't say it all the time. His father did teach him things even if he didn't express his love with words. But here in his arms was a beautiful woman his own age who was giving exactly what he had longed for…someone to hold, someone to comfort, and someone to love.

Without another seconds hesitation Jono dropped the reins and brought Tiya's lips up to his. He didn't know why but he knew he needed to kiss her. It dawned on him a second later that this was indeed his first kiss and he promptly stopped to look at his partner. Tiya was completely shocked but then she felt sad when he pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes that had automatically shut and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Her hands cupped his that were still holding her face gently.

"That was my first kiss," she told him smiling.

His shocked eyes turned happy in an instant, "Mine to."

"Will you let me come now?" she asked already predicting his answer.

He tried to drop his hands but she wouldn't let him. "No," he answered as she watched the hurt return to his eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" her hands traced up his arms and stopped on his chest.

"I hope so," he answered hands now on her waist.

"Then kiss me one more time, I want to remember you," she told him as she leaned in.

Jono's hands brought her lips back to his for a sweet chaste kiss. He felt Tiya's hands wring their way from his chest to around his shoulders holding him there. She opened her mouth slightly and felt him respond the same way. Tiya thought about testing him with her tongue but decided against it, this was only their second kiss. After a few seconds Jono lifted his head and gently caressed her cheek.

"Goodbye," he told her as he picked up the reins for the ostrich horse and handed them to her.

A lone tear fell down her cheek and she promptly wiped it away, "Jono, if you ever need anything ever, please come to me."

He smiled then shouldered his pack waving. Tiya watched him as he walked down the pier and disappeared from sight

**Author's note**

**Please review! i dont know if im doing any good or not if you don't review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I don't own avatar... do i?...No i dont... Or the character's in the show**

**Chapter 5: Getting There**

_I hope she will be okay,_ Jono thought to himself as was walking along the docks of the city. As much as he wanted too he couldn't concentrate on Tiya now. He had to concentrate on what he was doing and that was getting on the boat and to the temple.

He hid behind a stack of crates and overheard two officers speaking to a dock worker.

"Where's this boat going?" The dock worker asked.

"It's headed south past the Air Temple," The officer answered.

"What's down there that's so important?" The dock worker grumbled.

"Asking questions like that can get you killed," The other officer said and walked away.

This was his chance, if he could get on that ship and hide below deck he could get as close as he could to the island and swim the rest.

"The boat south leaves in one hour," a man yelled out.

_Good I have lots of time to get onboard the boat,_ Jono smirked. He quietly made his way into the water, sunk beneath it, and slowly started swimming underneath the boat looking for a way in. He swam right up to the back of the boar and found his way in. an open window just slightly higher than water level. He then climbed up through the window and quietly landed in the boat. He instantly pulled out his dagger and went to the door of the room making his wet feet as quiet as possible.

_Good there's my way down,_ looking at the stairs headed down to the cargo bay. He waited a couple more second until his path was clear and went down.

There were thousands upon thousands of boxes down there and right on the side wall was a door where cargo was loaded from. Luckily there was a smaller door there as well he could jump out of when he was close to the islands. He hid quickly in amongst some of the boxes close to the door as three Fire Nation soldiers came down and checked on the cargo.

"See I told you, you were hearing things," One of the soldiers said.

"I swear I heard footsteps down here," The other soldier argued back.

They both searched around a bit and left.

Jono relaxed a bit and waited. After what seemed like forever he heard the engine of the boat start up and the boat starting to move. He leaned against a large box then began to air out his wet clothes. He knew he would have to wait a good 8-9 hours before the boat would get to his. So he laid back and drifted off to thoughts of Tiya.

Jono woke up suddenly after the boat had jolted shifting some of the boxes. He looked out of the peephole and saw he was close to the islands.

"Perfect timing," he whispered as he got ready strapping on his backpack and pulled out his knife. He then walked over to one of the crates in the cargo bay and ripped it off giving him a nice long wooden board.

"Alright this should keep me afloat…for a little bit at least," Jono gave himself a pep talk. He opened the cargo bay door and jumped into the water.

The water was freezing cold, chills ran all up through Jono's spine but being as toughed it out kicking towards the beaches. His legs were shaking from the cold and endurance as he hit the beach and buried his face into the sand.

"Land…" he whispered then lifted his head to look at the tall mountains looming over him, "Guess I have a big hike ahead of me…" with as much effort as he could muster he hoisted himself up and began his long trek the Air Temple.

**(A/N: This scene takes place when Katara and Aang first go to the Southern Air Temple)**

**Avatar**

"The Patola mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang yelled riding on the back of Appa.

"Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the air benders," Katara said looking slightly worried at Aang.

"What about them?" Aang asked curiously.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people," Katara said in her usual motherly tone.

"Just because no one has seen an air bender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all they probably escaped," Aang said confidently.

"I know it's hard to accept…" Katara said looking down.

"You don't understand Katara. The only way to get to an Air Bender Temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right Appa?" Aang said smiling. Appa groaned in response.

"Yip yip!" Aang called out and the sky bison took off faster.

**Jono**

A good 4-6 hours passed of constant climbing as Jono grabbed from rock to rock, limb to limb, and sometimes he would stick his knife into the side of the hill for extra balance and footing. After much perseverance he reached the top of the hills and was at the Air Temple.

He staggered onto a circular platform and collapsed, scratches and marks all up his sides, blood and sweat dripping from his face.

"I made it," He said smiling as he fell unconscious.

**Avatar**

"There it is... the Southern Air Temple," Aang said pointed at the marvelous structure beneath them.

"Aang…it's amazing!" Katara exclaimed as she looked at the amazing sight in front of her.

Aang smiled and patted Appa on the head, "We're home, buddy. We're home."

"Hey what's that down there?" Sokka said pointing at something on a circular platform.

"It looks like...a kid!" Aang exclaimed instantly excited.

"It looks like he's hurt we need to get down to him," Katara said following her brother's gaze.

Aang slowly landed the sky bison near the body as Katara jumped off racing over to the boy.

**Author's note **

**Finally jono's going to meet the avatar xD  
>Again the critisism Would be nice :) So please review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I DO OWN AVATAR THERE I SAID IT... I OWN AVATAR Lol jokes i dont own avatar or any of the characters in the show**

**Chapter: The Air Temple**

Aang was pacing back and forth, "When's he gonna wake up there's so much I want to show him!"

"Calm down Aang. He's exhausted he has cuts from one end of his body to his other and he's freezing," Katara said looking at Jono's face.

"Hey Aang is there a chance this kid is an air bender as well?" Sokka asked.

"No he can't be he looks our age he should have had his tattoo's by now," Aang said rather sadly.

Katara stood up from the boy's side and went over to Aang and comforted him. Jono started to toss and turn.

"Tiya…where are you…" Jono moaned in his sleep.

"Who's Tiya?" Katara asked.

"Probably a relative or maybe girl friend," Sokka offered thinking.

Jono tossed a little more. "Why does it feel like my head has been trampled by stampede of komodo rhino's?" Jono asked opening his eyes and holding his head.

"Shhh you had some serious cuts to the head and some bad cuts on your sides," Katara said in her motherly tone.

Jono sat up and looked around on high alert.

"Ok so who are you guys then?" he asked letting himself yawn and stretch to avoid looking more alert than he felt.

"I'm Aang," the bald headed kid said and Jono looked at him.

"I'm Katara," the girl in front of him said he took her hand and kissed it out of respect.

"Nice to meet you," he said then smiled causing Katara to blush slightly.

"And I'm Sokka," The other boy in the group said and again Jono waved. Sokka eyed him for kissing his sister's hand.

"How did you get here?" Aang asked me with a serious but excited look on his face.

"I climbed up the hill," Jono said earning a shocked look from everyone.

"You climbed? But that would take forever!" Katara exclaimed.

"6 hours yea I'm a tough cookie," Jono said smiling and standing up.

"Take it easy your still hurt," Katara said standing with him.

"It will take a bit more than a couple of scratches to keep me down," he said offering her a small smile of gratitude.

"Finally I can show you all around," Aang said excitedly.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka headed off while Jono stayed where he was.

"That means you too erm...what's your name?" Aang asked a little shy.

"Jono," he answered smiling and following them.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka said holding his stomach.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Air Bender Temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara accused crossing her arms.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs," he teased right back.

Jono reached into his backpack and grabbed out some jerky and threw it to Sokka. Sokka looked at the jerky like it was from heaven then ate it savoring every bite.

"Okay I like this kid, he can stay," Sokka said now smiling.

"So that's where my friends and I would play airball," Aang said excitedly as he pointed to a pillared field on the ground. The field has a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupied either end of the field.

"And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." Aang says pointing to another flat spot and his voice trails off.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds," Aang said sadly looking down at his feet.

"This place hasn't been inhabited for 100 years how the hell could you know what it was like here?" Jono asked not believing him.

"Aang was frozen in ice for 100 years he's the Avatar" Katara said making Jono go wide eyed.

"Holy sh-… the Avatar! I don't believe it…" Jono thought out loud.

"I can't believe how much things have changed…" Aang said still looking sad.

Sokka and Katara look at each other and walk up to Aang offering support.

"So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Sokka asked earning him a small smile from his sister. Aang smiled and they headed down to the air ball field.

Sokka set himself up on one side of the arena and Aang on the other, Sokka had a backboard behind him looking ready for action. Aang was on the opposite side, bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Aang started manipulating the ball without ever laying a hand on it. Then, he threw it up in the air over his head. Sokka follows it with his eyesand missed Aang putting his hands behind his back. As the ball drew closer Aang closed his eyes and smiled, waiting for the ball to come back down at the right time. He cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game. Sokka watches the ball ricochet toward him at amazing speed. His slow reaction causes the ball to hit him in the stomach and shot him backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him.

"Now that was epic!" Jono shouted marveling at what just happened.

"Hahaha! Aang seven, Sokka zero!" Aang shouted laughing while holding up seven fingers with his hands.

"Katara, check this out." Sokka said lying on the ground and pointing to an object a few meters away.

"Fire Nation…" Katara grumbled seeing the fire nation helmet.

"We should tell him," Sokka said sternly.

"Aang, there's something you need to see," Katara said sadly.

"Okay! "Aang answered her call cheerfully.

Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she water bends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?" Aang asked as he approached his friends.

"Uh... just a new water bending move I learned." Katara said with a fake smile.

"Nice one, but enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!" Aang said excited.

Yyou know you can't protect him forever…" Jono said as he approached the group.  
>Katara sighed and followed Aang.<p>

As they approach the main entrance to the Air Temple Aang speedily runs off ahead leaving Jono, Katara, and Sokka behind walking slowly.

"Katara, fire benders were here. You can't pretend they weren't," Sokka said firmly.

"I can for Aang's sake," Katara told him walking away from them, "If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated."

"Not to mention being the Avatar who knows what would happen," Jono said concerned.

"Hey guys!" Aang yelled out from in the other room.

They all ran up to Aang who was standing by a statue. "I want you to meet somebody," Aang said looking at a statue of a monk meditating.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest air bender in the world. He taught me everything I know," Aang said bowing in respect to the statue.

"You must miss him," Katara said walking forward to Aang.

"Yeah…" Aang said walking towards the temple.

"Where are you going?" Jono asked watching Aang walking.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet," Aand said heading deeper into the temple with Katara, Jono and Sokka by his side.

**Author's note**

**Part one of the air temple chapter done :) Read and review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: avatar... What's that?... Oh right the show I'm writing about. Well i don't own it :)**

**Thanks to Lily of the Valley For her review and criticism. I do need to make these a little more descriptive**

**Chapter 7: The Air Temple Part 2**

The Air Temple Sanctuary's huge wooden door that has three large air symbols on it connected with pipes and tubes running all over the door.

"That thing is huge," Jono said looking at the wooden door.

"Aang no one could have survived in there for a hundred years," Katara said looking at the door.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long," Aang replied.

"That may be true but you're the Avatar," Jono commented.

"I know I just have to try," Aang said still confident."Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!"

"Alright let's go then," Sokka said walking up to the door and trying to push it open.

"Open sesame," Jono added but nothing happened.

"Eh was worth a try," Sokka sighed stepping back.

"You got a key?" Jono asked looking at Aang.

"The key Jono, is Airbending," Aang said.

Aang took a deep breath and held his arms close together by his chest. Then he pushed them forward releasing his breath. The air from his hands went into the tubes on the door flipping all the air symbols and opening the door.

"Hello? Anyone home!" Aang asked as he walked in the door the others in tow.

"Statues? That's it?" Sokka exclaimed looking around.

"What were you hoping for a snack table," Jono said laughing.

"That would have been nice…" Sokka grumbled.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow," Aang said looking around.

"That's just a bit creepy," Jono said sarcastically.

"Look! That one's an airbender!" Aang exclaimed pointing to one of the statues with an arrow on its head.

"And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern: air, water, earth and fire," Katara surmised.

"I'm convinced Katara will always be the brains of this group," Jono complimented earning him a hard stare from Sokka and a curious one from Aang.

"What, I had no clue and I didn't hear you guys saying anything," Jono smirked.

"Wait a sec…air, water, earth, fire…that's the Avatar cycle!" Katara exclaimed not paying attention to the boys.

"Of course! They're Avatars! All these people are your past lives, Aang," Jono said actually knowing something for once.

"Wow! There's so many!" Aang said looking up and down following the spiral pattern around with his eyes.

The room was at least nine stories high all filled wall to wall with statues of the Avatar.

"Past lives? You guys really believe in that stuff?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle," Katara said smiling.

Jono looked over and saw Aang staring at a statue.

"What's he looking at?" he asked Katara who simply shrugged and walked over to him.

Aang was staring at the statue not moving as Jono walked over and tapped him on the shoulder which did nothing.

"Aang, snap out of it!" Katara said shaking Aang's shoulders.

"Huh?" Aang said looking back and forth between them not knowing what had happened.

"Who's this?" Jono asked.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me," Aang said.

"Oh yeah I remember studying about him," Jono said looking at the statue.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met!" Sokka exclaimed and Jono rolled his eyes.

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?"Katara asked.

"I'm not sure... I just know it somehow," Aang answered staring into the eyes of the statue.

"You just couldn't get any weirder!" Sokka said causing Aang and Katara to laugh but Jono just stopped dead in his tracks.

"What it is"? Katara asked noticing Jono wasn't moving.

"Listen I know you guys don't know me all that well but trust me when I say someone's coming HIDE!" Jono said in a harsh whisper hiding behind one of the statues.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka all hid behind statues as they saw a shadow appearing.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound," Sokka whispered holding his weapon at the ready.

"Your making a sound," Katara countered.

"Shhhh!" the three boys said all at once.

They quietly waited the shadow getting closer and closer and closer to them.

"Screw this," Jono muttered. When the shadow was close enough he jumped out from behind the statue both of his daggers at the ready but stopped abruptly.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jono yelled staring at the "Fire Nation" soldier in front of him.

"LEMUR!" Aang screamed.

"Dinner," Sokka proclaimed licking his lips.

"Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet," Aang said happily looking at the lemur.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka challenged.

Both Aang and Sokka charged at the lemur at full speed. The lemur, terrified, took off as Aang and Sokka chased it down the hallway leaving Katara and Jono in the room by themselves.

"Well that was interesting…" Jono said.

Katara shook her head at her brother and Aang slightly smiling. Jono sighed went over and sat against a wall.

"Okay while those two go and chase a lemur I think you and me need some bonding time," Katara said walking over to Jono.

"Why?" Jono asked looking at her.

"Because we barely know each other," Katara answered smiling as she took a seat across from him.

"After you leave here we won't see each other," Jono said looking down.

"Oh... I didn't realize you were staying…" Katara said looking away from him.

"I have too, I'm a waned criminal," Jono admitted still looking down.

"Wanted! For what?" Katara exclaimed shocked.

"For running away from home," he answered slowly.

Katara laughed, "You can't be a wanted criminal for running away from home."

"You can when it's the Fire Nation," he muttered before catching himself.

"WHAT!" Katara screamed as she jumped up and backed away from him.

"Ah crap…" Jono's head fell into his hands.

"YOUR FROM THE FIRE NATION!" Katara accused.

Jono sighed and stood, "Yes I'm from the Fire Nation." Before he could say any more Katara threw a punch at him. He saw it coming but didn't try to block it, instead he let the punch connect with his jaw and knock him back down.

"Katara please let me explain," Jono said calmly.

"No I don't want to hear another thing from you!" Katara said throwing another punch.

Jono didn't block but instead he stepped out the way letting her run past him.

"Ugh where's some water when I need it," she complained stalking closer to him.

"Please Katara let me talk," Jono pleaded but she didn't answer and Jono was getting angry.

Still not listening to him, she threw another punch and Jono this time blocked the punch and pushed her back.

"Will you let me talk!" he said getting angry.

"NO!" Katara said her eyes red with anger she charged at him again.

_Ok screw this,_ Jono thought. When she was close he backhanded her across the face.

Katara fell to the floor holding her face letting out a cry of pain. She could feel a bruise beginning to form.

"Will you just shut up for a second and let me talk! Look I know you don't like the Fire Nation and neither does half the world _including _me for that matter!" he exclaimed, his fists balled at his side.

Katara slowly rose from the floor her hand on her cheek where it still stung. She slowly began to lower it but Jono miss-read her intentions and drew four daggers and threw them at Katara pinning her to a nearby wall.

"I can't help where I was born okay. I don't want to be considered part of that brutal hellfire place they call a country," he said looking at her while she was struggling to get away.

"I know why you hate the Fire Nation, they took your mother didn't they" he said looking at her intently.

Katara stopped struggling and looked at the boy with shock and anger, "How did you know that TELL ME!"

"Katara! Jono! What are you doing with my sister?" Sokka screamed as he and Aang appeared at the doorway.

"He's Fire Nation!" Katara yelled and resumed her struggling.

Sokka instantly drew his boomerang and started charging at Jono. Jono grabbed Sokka's arm snatching the boomerang from him. He then threw Sokka at the wall and pinned him with three daggers.

"Let them go," Aang demanded holding his staff at the ready.

"If you listen to what I have to say then I will," Jono promised ignoring the two stuggling against the wall.

"What are you waiting for Aang blast him!" Sokka shouted.

Aang stopped and held his staff to the side indicating for Jono to start talking.

"Thank you," he said sincerely to Aang and then turned.

"Yes I'm Fire Nation, Yes I'm a wanted criminal," he said and turned to Katara her eyes blazing, "the reason I knew you had lost your mother is because of the look you had in your eyes as soon as you figured out I was from the Fire Nation. It was the same look I had three days ago when I walked into my home and found my mother lying on the ground in a pool of blood with a dagger sticking out of her back," he said his eyes downcast.

Katara's face went from anger to shock then sorrow.

"Look I know I can't help where I'm from and I know that people will want me dead after they find out where I'm from. But I can't help that. I can't help what the Fire Nation did to your people and everyone else for that matter…" he said as teasrs leaked slowly.

He looked up at Aang, "You can take them down now. If they still feel like I must die so be it," Jono said lowering his head resigned.

Aang comberly walked over to Katara and set her free. Instead of hurting Jono she walked over and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging him he's the enemy!" Sokka exclaimed as Aang released him.

"No he's not the Fire Lord is," Katara said firmly glaring at her brother.

"If we have any chance of healing the world we need to spread peace and not violence," Aang said.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt you," Katara said holding him close to her.

Jono, touched by her tenderness, lifted his hand and placed it onto Katara's red cheek.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't want to hurt anyone," Jono apologized slowly stopping his tears.

"Aang, Sokka go and find your lemur I'll be okay," Katara said.

"What! There's no way I'm leaving my baby sister with the..." Sokka started.

"GO!" Katara screamed causing Sokka to jump but he then got the message and left with Aang who looked slightly saddened.

They just sat there for a while. Jono breaking down into Katara's arms her slowly rubbing his head comforting him.

"When the Fire Nation attacked and I found out my mother was gone I was terrified. But more so I wanted revenge.

I wanted to use my bending to hurt the people that had hurt me," Katara said not stopping her attentions to him.

"But revenge changes you, it corrupts you. Look at what it did to me just now," Katara said as Jono lifted his head.

"When I saw my mother's body there I wasn't angry, I was horrified. Horrified that the people I thought would

protect me were my enemies. That day I learned how ruthless the Fire Nation really was," Jono said now leaning off

Katara and against the wall.

"So I ran, I ran as fast I could away from that place and collapsed. Then I was angry and sad and heartbroken and messed up," he continued wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked concerned.

"A couple found me collapsed on the side of the road. They took me to their home and looked after me, and I met this pretty girl," Jono said slightly blushing.

"Tiya?" Katara asked.

"How did you know?" Jono asked surprised.

"When we first came here and found you, you said her name in your sleep," She realizing that he obviously cared for this girl.

"She took care of me and..and I left her," Jono admitted.

"But why?" Katara asked.

"I thought that by leaving her I would protect her. I knew I was going to be wanted. But by leaving I made her life

worse. She got kicked out of home because apparently," he paused, "Well her dad accused her of being a whore so

she took off…I think he just wanted the reward money on me though…"

Katara didn't know what to say, _in the past three days he has endured all this,_ she thought to herself.

"I don't know how but she found me but she did outside of the city. And told me what happened to her, I felt so bad

that I let her come with me despite the lack of sleeping gear I had," Jono explained scratching the back of his head

embarrassed.

Katara blushed slightly at the idea of Jono and a girl in the same bed.

"When I got to the last city where the docks were I saw a poster of Tiya saying that her parents wanted her home. So when we got to the docks I left her..." He said starting to cry again.

Katara didn't say anything instead she just listened.

"I broke her heart, Tiya loved me for that short time that I knew her but…I couldn't let her come. I mean look at me

you don't put someone you love through something likt his right? I kissed her when I left to try and make her feel

better about the decision…" He said again sitting upright against the wall.

Again Katara blushed slightly at the idea of him kissing someone.

"I snuck onto a Fire Nation boat and made my way here, only to wake up in your arm's," He said gazing at her.

Katara smiled, "At least one good thing came out of your trip," She said trying to make him feel better.

Jono wiped away his tears and smiled, "My plan was to stay here for a while and let things die down, but I've decided that if you will still have me in your group, I want to come with you. I want to help change the world for the better."

"Of course we will Jono! Your part of our family now!" Katara said smiling.

"But what about Sokka?" Jono questioned.

"Sokka had more trouble letting go of his vengeful feelings than me. Don't worry ill talk to him," Katara said playfully nudging his arm.

"Thanks Katara," he said standing up and hugged her tightly causing her to blush to darken.

"You really helped me get through all this. I guess I needed someone to vent to," Jono said smiling.

"No we helped each other," she said also smiling. They broke there friendly hug and decided to go find the other two.

**Aang**

****He had found the lemur and was chasing it around the tower.

"Hey! Come back!" he yelled as the lemur shot behind a curtain in a room.

"Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore," Aang said as he brushed aside the curtain and stopped.

In the room there were hundreds of fire bender corpses and burnt armor.

"Firebenders? They were here?" Aang said shocked at what was in front of him.  
>He then looked over and saw the skeleton of a monk with a familiar necklace around its neck.<p>

"Gyatso..." he whispered shocked and fell to his knees in tears.

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" Sokka said walking through the curtain and seeing Aang crying on the floor.

"Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" he said then did a survey of the room, "Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here."

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head begins to glow bright white. His eyes are glowing brightly in an angry expression as he lifts his head. Sokka gasps as he's shot back by a large blast of air.

**Katara and Jono**

****They were just leaving the statue room but cast one glance back admiring the awe-inspiring sight. They stared for a moment and then focused on Avatar Roku's statue. His eyes were glowing white then in another instant the rest of the Avatar's eyes began to glow.

"Aang," Katara breathed as she and Jono raced out of the room.

**Aang**

A whirlwind begins to form, air swirling fast around the bones raising them from the ground. Aang sat, crouched, his hands balled into fists and his eyes and arrow glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around him.

"Aang! Come on snap out of it!" Sokka yelled to no avail from behind a pillar protecting himself from the brutal winds.

Sokka looked back and saw Jono and Katara running towards him covering their faces and hiding behind the pillars as well.

"What happened?" Katara yelled over the top of the wind.

"He found out fire benders killed Gyatso," Sokka yelled back.

"Oh no, it's his Avatar Spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down," Katara yelled and started moving slowly towards Aang.

"Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!" Jono yelled as he clung to a rock to stop himself from getting blown away.

Katara slowly made her way up towards Aang hiding behind whatever cover she could. The extreme pressure was almost blowing her off the top of a hill.

"Aang, I know you're upset," Katara said clinging to a rock just below Aang's now floating form, "And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other air benders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Jono and I, we're your family now." She said as loudly and calmly as she could.

Aang begins to descend after Katara had finished speaking. His feet gently touch the ground, the wind dies away, but his eyes and arrow still glowing. Katara and Sokka come up on either side of him while Jono stay's hanging on to a rock.

"Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise," Sokka swore calmly.

Katara takes one of Aang's hands in her own then glow instantly fades from his eyes and arrows. Grief-stricken and exhausted, he collapses into Katara's arms and she holds him around his shoulders as they kneel on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Aang says exhaustion evident in his voice.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Katara said soothingly.

"But you were right and if fire benders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last air bender," Aang admits sadly.

After sitting with Aang for a few minutes, Jono, Katara, and Sokka head back to Appa to pack everything up.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked Aang as she entered with Sokka at her side. Aang had walked back to the sanctuary and was staring at Roku's statue.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked.

"Maybe you'll find a way," Katara said.

They both turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur had returned. He runs to Sokka and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka," Aang said watching the lemur.

"Can't talk, must eat," Sokka said stuffing his face with food.

The lemur then scurries its way up on to Aang's head and sits there. "Hey little guy," Aang said gently petting the creature.

They all made their way back to Appa where Jono was tying on the last of their supplies.

"Hey Jono, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sokka asked.

"Uh yea sure," Jono said following Sokka.

"Hurry up you guys we need to go!" Katara yelled out.

"This won't take more than a sec!" Sokka yelled back.

"What is it Sokka?" Jono asked.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. You're far from the enemy I know and I should not have

said what I did," Sokka said his head down.

Jono smiled, "Apology accepted let us move on?" he asked extending his hand to Sokka which he accepted.

Katara smiled watching the exchange, "I knew he would grow on you Sokka," she mused.

"Say hello to the newest member of our family!" Aang announced approaching them with the lemur on his shoulder.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked as the boys climbed into the saddle.

The lemur then jumped off Aang's back and swiped a piece of fruit from Sokka and perched itself back on Aang's arm.

"Momo," he said as lemur started nibbling on the stolen fruit.

Aang, Jono, and Katara laughed at Sokka's shocked face.

Jono layed back in the saddle and thought, _this is right; for once I'm doing the right thing._ He sat back against the edge of the saddle as Appa took to the skies.

**Author's note**

**This chapter took SOOO Long to write So please read and review like always :)**

**Thank you again to Lily of the Valley For her review :)**


End file.
